


Making Love

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Ueda Tatsuya likes having sex, but he loves making love.





	

Ueda Tatsuya likes having sex, of course he does, it’s natural. He’s had sex with a lot of people too, in a lot of different ways. He’s no stranger to drunken one night stands, or random fumblings after hours with random people in the Jimusho, and he’s played around with positions and all manner of weird kinks. He likes having sex very much.

But he likes it best when it’s like this, with no other than Taguchi Junnosuke, when he’s laying on his back, the other man pushing into him slowly, lazily even. Time stops. He can forget everything but this moment, feel nothing but the man above him, all around him, showering his face and neck in the sweetest, most gentle of butterfly kisses. He allows his fingers to flutter along the skin of Junno’s back and sides, to dig in momentarily as his climax sneaks up on him, tearing through him with a force and pressure that can be paralleled only by the swelling of his heart as Junno tangles his fingers into his hair and kisses him directly, whispering comforting words against his lips. Once the tremors fade he allows himself to sink back into the blissful haze, breathing returning to a deep steady rhythm. He reaches a hand out to cup Junno’s cheek, and the man responds by looking deeply into his eyes for a few moments before leaning down to claim his lips again in a kiss that says more than words ever could.

Ueda Tatsuya likes having sex, but he loves making love.


End file.
